Interlude
by Norykoi
Summary: Jsut a short story one the interactions of two high school students, wait... what? That not right! Who changed the script?


_**Noriykoi: Well I finally kept my promise, and delivered. My only excuse I was bored. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Devil May Cry. But I want to especially Vergil.**_

'_**I'm late.' Kagome nearly screamed out loud. Kagome Higurashi, age: sixteen, and now a second year student at Tokyo Shika High.**_

_**Kagome wasn't late because she slept in, no she hadn't had that habit since she was fifteen. She actually wished she had overslept, then she wouldn't have to deal with Inuyasha's rants of , "We need to find the shards before Naraku does." Well to bad for him, she had a test today and she wasn't going to miss it. Beside she did not want to deal with demons.**_

_**Not that her world was any safer now days. Lesser demons had been showing up on her turf and she had been wiping them out when she found them, but what she really wanted to know was where they were coming from cause they wouldn't tell. She had actually taking to keeping a dagger in a spine sheath. **_

_**Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts, that if it hadn't had been for her sixth sense she would have run in to a boy with blue eyes and white spiked hair. **_

"_**Girl." He commanded calmly with a thick American accent.**_

"_**My name is Kagome." She snapped at him.**_

"_**What ever, I just wanted to asks if you go to Tokyo Shika High." **_

"_**Yes, I do, and I am late. Actually we are both late. " She paused. "You want me to show you the way don't you?" She asked.**_

_**He nodded.**_

"_**Come on, we are taking a short cut. Oh and blue boy do keep up." Kagome felt it wise to give him a little bit of a warning.**_

"_**Vergil." He said.**_

"_**Don't want me to call you blue boy huh?" Kagome asked sarcastically right before she took off at almost in human speed. Vergil managed to keep up with her, even when she pulled a sharp turn into the an alleyway a few seconds later they came upon a wooden fence. Vergil slowed while Kagome sped on using the momentum to kick of the brick wall and land gracefully on the other side.**_

_**Vergil jumped the fence and landed with the grace of a feline.**_

"_**Nice." Kagome breathed, then started to run again. She saw the school in the distance, and said without missing a beat. " Principle office down the right hall third door on the left. Bye." **_

_

* * *

_

_**Kagome was bored. She was actually passing this class with flying colors. If it wasn't for the teacher she would probably enjoy the class, he had to hate her that was the only explanation for his obvious attempts to embarrass her. Kagome turned her thoughts to the boy Vergil. He wasn't completely human that much was obvious, but for the life she couldn't figure out what the non-human part of him was. Some one had taken great care to mask it.**_

_**Two sharp rap's on the class room door brought her to attention. **_

"_**Enter." Mr. Kiazawa commended.**_

_**Vergil enter the room, and coldly glared at all of the student's. He handed Kiazawa a note then without introducing himself took a seat in the back right behind Kagome.**_

"_**Well class," Mr. Kiazawa sneered. "It seems we have a new student. Sparda, I hope you will not disrupt this class with you punk attitude as it is against the rules to dye you hair unnatural colors, and I don't believe white is a natural color."**_

"_**My hair is natural." Vergil replied then gave a smirk. "You can asked the office if you must. They do have my medical records." **_

"_**Punk." Kiazawa mumbled under his breath. "Now class lets get back to our lesson."**_

_**Kagome drowned out his voice as soon as possible, but then tense as she felt Vergil's eyes stare at her the rest of the period.**_

_**When the class was over she nearly shouted for joy. Vergil had taken to staring at the back of her head all period.**_

_**Kagome went through the rest of the day a with a paranoid twitch, it felt like he was following her everywhere. She knew he wasn't, although he was in two of her classes, and all he did was stare at her as if he was trying to unearth some great secret. **_

_**She spent a week in the feudal era after that.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Kagome emerged from the well covered in her own blood. She swore she wouldn't cry, but she was. She half wanted to die. All her friends were dead, she'd never see them again, the only good thing she figure that had come from their deaths was the defeat of Naraku. He was dead, he could never hurt any one again.**_

'_**Why did I have to survive?' Kagome asked the heavens. 'Oh, Inuyasha.'**_

_**Kagome broke into tears, in front of the God tree, then she passed out, and that was how Vergil found her.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Kagome awoke, in a bare room that contained only a dresser, a desk, and the bed she was in. There was two things that Kagome noticed was that one: She wasn't at her house, and two: Some one had bandaged her wounds.**_

"_**So your finally awake."**_

"_**Vergil." Kagome's shock was evident when she spoke.**_

"_**I wonder Kagome, Where have you been, all week, and why are demon's after you?"**_

_**Kagome went stalk still then said. "I have no idea what you talking about."**_

"_**Now, no lying Kagome. But I guess you don't trust me, you also know I'm not human, well not completely human anyway don't you?"**_

_**Kagome said nothing, figuring it was better to say nothing than to dig her self into a deeper hole.**_

"_**You can stay quite as long as you like, but I'm not going to let you go home until you tell me what I wish to know."**_

"_**You're a bastard, you know that." Kagome growled out.**_

"_**My parents were married."**_

"_**Your worse than Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome blurted out to late to realize her mistake.**_

_**Vergil smirked. "So you know a demon lord, well I have to go to school, however on the desk in the corner is your missed school work, you can do that to pass the time, and don't even try to escape you'll probably die in your condition. You should thank me, after all demon poison is hard to neutralized."**_

"_**I didn't asked to be saved you bastard."**_

"_**So you wanted to die?" Vergil asked. **_

_**Kagome said nothing. "I see. Well then, I will talk to you later, and I will get my answers."**_

_**Kagome set to work healing her wounds, she hadn't healed them earlier simply because she was out of energy, however after that nice sleep she had more than enough energy to heal all her injuries.**_

_**Kagome grab the work of the desk and quickly started to look for a way out, she spread her sense out. There was a few traps designed to stop people form escaping, however to Kagome they were nothing more than an annoyance.**_

_**When Kagome showed up for her first period, even if she was late, Vergil out right flinched.**_

"_**I am not one to mess with half-breed, remember that." Kagome snarled under her breath, out loud she said. "Mr. Kiazawa, I have my make up work."**_

"_**Why are you late Higurashi?"**_

"_**Well mom didn't want me to go to school to day, said I shouldn't come after that bad case of scarlet fever."**_

"_**What ever." He mumbled.**_

_**Vergil continued to stare for the rest of the period. He was angry she could feel it. He was not going to forgive such disobedience. Kagome could care less at the moment, she was still feeling bitter over her friends deaths.**_

_**When Kagome was grabbed roughly from behind and pulled into an alleyway, she was not overly surprise.**_

"_**You ignorant girl. I do not like being taunted." Vergil hissed in her hand.**_

"_**And I don't enjoy being held captive." Kagome hissed back.**_

_**Vergil eye's glowed red. He slammed Kagome in to the brick wall behind her, and said. "Tell me what I want to know, or I will resort to force."**_

_**Kagome glared. "Touch me and you will lose some thing very vital."**_

_**Vergil smirked. "Is that a challenge? You will submit to me in the end."**_

_**Kagome suddenly stiffened.**_

"_**Ah, so you finally noticed the effect you defiance has on me. You are going to answer a question, and if you don't." Vergil left the threat open.**_

_**Kagome wasn't afraid, no she was aroused by two things, one: Her defiance turn him on, and two: The idea of being forced in to submission, was a secret fantasy of her for a quite awhile now. **_

_**Vergil smirk widened even farther. "You are one twisted human women, to think that idea that I will take you by force arouses you." Claws dug into Kagome's shoulder. "I think I will enjoy this." **_

_

* * *

_

_**Kagome hurt, she hurt all over.**_

"_**I hate you." She whispered.**_

"_**You brought this upon your self, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Vergil gave a smirk. "Now, tell me what I want to know, or shall I take you again."**_

_**Kagome gave a sigh of defeat. "I was in a different era, I possess the power to travel five hundred years into the past. As for why demons are after me, I'm a Miko, I'm not trained, but I can fight." **_

"_**I see. Very well your free to go on with your life. I'm leaving next week."**_

"_**I hate you." Kagome said again.**_

_**Vergil left her there. Crying in a dark ally**_

_

* * *

_

_**Two years later.**_

"_**Mommy, looky at what I can do." The young toddler said as she did a one handed hand stand on knife.**_

"_**Veronica what did I say about playing with mommy's knifes."**_

_**Veronica gave an innocent look. "Don't do it?"**_

"_**Now that isn't going to work on me dear." Kagome sighed lifting the young toddler up and putting her in a steal play pen. "Now if your good we will go to the park after I clean up this mess."**_

"_**Okay mommy." Veronica gave a smile.**_

_**Kagome loved her daughter, but she absolutely despised her daughter's father, not that he knew about her, she made sure he didn't. Kagome guessed she should thank him for giving her a reason to live. She probable would have killed her self other wise. Veronica was her gift. Kagome quickly cleaned up the mess and grabbed her baby leash. **_

"_**Okay sweetie time to go to the park."**_

_

* * *

_

_**Dante was bored, he had came to Japan on a mission, some old geyser was willing to pay one million for if he would protect his granddaughter and her young daughter.**_

_**He almost didn't believe demon's were after her, but hey money was money.**_

_**The old man had said that he was to report to the Higurashi shrine as soon as possible. So there he was hand raised to knock, when the door was open by an adorable little girl with big blue eyes and long 'White'**_** hair.**

"**Veronica, sweetie, you have to get dressed before we go." A women voice drifted to Dante.**

"**But, mommy, there is a man at the door."**

"**Veronica, you know better than to open the door for str….." Kagome walked around the corner freezing in fear. "Vergil." She whimpered.**

**Dante was brought out o his stupor. **

"**Now, just a minuet lady. My names Dante not Vergil ."**

**Kagome instantly relaxed.**

"**However, If you talking about the Vergil I think you are then you should know I'm his brother."**

"**Veronica, go to you room." Kagome said quietly, then added. "And no playing with knifes."**

"**But, mommy." Veronica tried to protest.**

"**No buts, room, or no park."**

"**Is she his daughter?" Dante asked watching Veronica walkout of the room.**

"**Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked defensively.**

"**Your tone tell's me all I need to know. I was technically hired to protect you, and your daughter by your grandfather."**

**Kagome suddenly groaned. "Not again, how many times do I have to tell them I don't need any one's protection?"**

**Dante burst out laughing. **

**Noriykoi: This is a one shot. I left the story open in hopes that I get off my lazy ass and write a series, but right now BaHacked is taken all my time. **


End file.
